An interactive kiosk is a computer terminal that provides information access via electronic methods. Most kiosks provide unattended access to web applications. Interactive kiosks are typically placed in high foot traffic settings such as hotel lobbies or airports, as well as being located in retail stores or retail malls. Self-service kiosks are hardware devices that work in combination with self service software, allowing users to perform any number of possible transactions. The method of input can be either a keyboard, touch-screen, or both. Some kiosks include card readers, ticket and receipt printers, bill and coin depositors, robotic product arrays and other more complex mechanical devices. Most kiosks are connected to the internet and are providing access to a customized, unattended version of some sort of application often in conjunction with local devices such as credit card readers, bar code scanners, receipt printers, and more and more identification devices including biometrics. Intended for both consumers and business industries, benefits of self-service kiosks include ease of access, reduced transaction time, access to information and the ability to perform multiple transactions.
Integration of technology allows kiosks to perform a wide range of functions allowing an evolution into self-service kiosks. Some of the more common applications for a kiosk are: financial service which includes: bill payment, check cashing and credit applications; retail product information such as in-store product lookup and information; customer check-in such as airlines and hotels, etc. While many kiosks are designed to provide financial services, there are also a number of kiosks that provide retail services including product purchase. For example, one type of retail based kiosk is an interactive kiosk which allows users to print pictures from their digital images. Two major classes of photo kiosks exist; namely, (1) digital order stations and (2) instant print stations. A digital order station is a type of photo kiosk that exists within retail locations and allows users to place order for prints and photographic products. Products typically get produced in store by a digital minilab, or at another location to be shipped directly to the consumer, or back to the store to be picked up at a later time. Digital order stations may or may not support instant printing, and typically do not handle payments. In contrast, an instant print station is a type of photo kiosk that uses internal printers to instantly create photographic prints for a self serve paying customer. Often such systems will only print 4×6 inch prints although popular dye sublimation photo printers allow for 4×6, 5×7, 8×10, and 8×12. Some of the photo kiosks do allow certain manipulations and add-ons to be done. For example, a border can be selected and viewed around the uploaded image.
Lenticular images are different than the digital images that are processed with conventional photo kiosks. Lenticular images typically employ cylindrical lens arrays which have been extruded and cut into standard size sheets. In current practice using conventional techniques, these sheets are usually reverse-printed on their flat, unlenticulated side with a specially prepared interlaced image. Because the lens arrays allow the image to vary with the angle of view, lenticular images can be given diverse properties of apparent depth and animation. These qualities have long been found to be highly effective in advertising, marketing, and promotion. In addition, these qualities are perceived as having a degree of interest and value apart from the initial visual encounter.
It is desirable to offer a consumer lenticular product that can be easily and conveniently ordered using a user interface in the form of a kiosk or website by simply uploading a traditional image (e.g., digital image) and then entering order and processing information as well as a means of payment.